


Complete

by puppypopcornpizza



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Post Trespasser, Post-Canon, loss of limb, magic use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 17:30:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8762410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puppypopcornpizza/pseuds/puppypopcornpizza
Summary: Branson's son helps Aedra realise something.





	

Aedra laughed as she ran around the garden with the Mabari watching, being chased by a very energetic four year old.

She and Cullen had decided to visit his family for the Santinalia holidays. She loved seeing Cullen’s family, how Mia would constantly tease him yet never go too far, or how Branson and would attack his older brother when he least expected it, or even how sweet and kind Rosalie was towards everyone.

Yes, she loved them all. But the person she looked forward to seeing most, also happened to be the youngest.

Branson’s nephew, Maxwell.

As much as she didn’t see herself with child anytime in the future, or how she considered herself to be absolutely terrible with children, she rather enjoyed spending time with the boy. He grinned at everyone– even when she knew he was down. He was very cocky and witty like his father, his hair looked very much like Cullen’s, and he was more energetic than the dog– something Aedra never thought possible.

Aedra knew exactly how energetic and hyper Max was, yet she still found herself playing tag with him. They ran around the fields outside and somehow found themselves in the living room, using the chairs and tables as protection from each other.

They’d been playing cat and mouse between and behind the chairs for the past twenty minutes now, Max attempting several times to climb over the furniture but being scolded by his father each time. Aedra saw this as the opportunity to use a bit of… _Magic._

Aedra playfully stalked closer to the door and kept her eyes on the boy. She glanced at Cullen standing in the kitchen, he wore an amused expression and she knew from the smirk on his lips that he knew exactly what she was about to do.

Making sure that her path was clear of any furniture or other items likely to be covered in frost, she used fade step to make an escape out the front door.

Cullen laughed when he saw the look on his nephew’s face, it was a mixture of awe and happiness. He half expected Max to go running after Aedra while shouting “Cheater!” at her, but he didn’t, he just stood there with the same expression as before.

“Oi, Maxwell! Are you just going to let her win like that?” Branson gestured to the door. “Go win the game you silly pup.”

Cullen watched the child look towards him and his father, then back at the door before all but sprinting out the door.

“I still question the way you raise him.” Cullen leaned against the counter while taking a swig from the mug his brother had given him just before Aedra and Maxwell ran in.

His brother only tisked. “When you have children one day, you will understand, dear brother.”

Cullen only responded with a small chuckle.

* * *

Aedra watched the boy with confusion.

“We what?”

He giggled and Aedra smiled when she saw a large grin appear on his face. They’d stopped chasing each other around after the Mabari decided to join in, Aedra thought it’d be very bad for a giant Mabari– who was completely unaware of how heavy he was– to chase around a child that was barely half its weight.

So they decided to carry on playing inside. Max had suggested chess and Aedra happily agreed, even though she was sure a nug could best her at the board game.

“You’n Uncle Culs got that scar there.” He pointed to the scar on her lower lip. “He got one up here.” He gestured to his own face, right on his upper lip and exactly where Cullen’s was.

“Complete!” His shout was followed by more giggles. Aedra watched him rise from the floor and take off towards his uncle and father in the kitchen. Cullen looked back to her and shot her a grin.

She smiled back and in that moment, did she realize what the boy meant. Her and Cullen, they completed each other in every way, like two puzzle pieces who had been far from one another for so long.

“ _Complete_.” She smiled at Cullen and repeated the word under her breath. 


End file.
